smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Army Of Grey/Part 5
Glovey quickly shoves his hand deep inside the bag and pulls out the Sun’s capsule. He presses the button, making it begin to beep numerous times until it starts to glow. The Great Chief gets confused. Great Chief: What sorcery is this? From outside, the sounds of the Clockwork saw is heard. The door bursts open. It was Handy, who is covered in dirt and saw dust. Handy: Follow me! Hurry! Great Chief: Not you! I like you and I will make you mine! He pulls Smurfette and hovers away with her as she screams for help. The Great Chief is blasted with a star beam and Smurfette is quickly grabbed. Smurfette: Oh Glovey! I knew you… huh… you’re not Glovey… It was Zowfee, who had responded to the Sun’s capsule. He puts Smurfette down and walks over to Glovey. Zowfee: It is good to see you again, Glovey Smurf. He looks around and sees the catastrophic scenery. Zowfee: I can see you are in need of our help. Glovey: Yeah, some help would be nice. Zowfee’s chest begins to blink numerous times as he places his hand on Glovey’s head. He transfers some of his energy into Glovey Smurf, making his wounds disappear. Glovey: Cool! Zowfee flies off after the Great Chief to confront of him. Both stay quiet as they stare. The Great chief watches him with a scowlish evil smile, while Zowfee keeps the blank stare of his helmet. Great Chief: You fight for the Smurf. Zowfee: We fight for those who can’t defend themselves. Great Chief: Another goody do’er… Zowfee lands on the ground slowly as he raises his fists up. Great Chief: Ahh, one of those. Very well. Both begin to strike at each other while avoiding each other’s hits. Zowfee moves faster than the Grey Smurf as he makes back flips and mixed martial arts poses. This intimidates the Great Chief to start cheating by using his powers again. Glovey looks nervously. He looks up at the sky where it can barely be seen due to the smoke. He assumes that it no longer is night. There is no hope for using the wishing stars power. Glovey: I have to help somehow! Both Glovey and Smurfette search inside the bag. Glovey pulls out the magic flute again and plays it to try and help. This causes both Zowfee and the Chief to dance. Glovey immediately stops when he sees it not help. He throws it back in the bag and gives up. He runs out to see that there are no more Greys left in the village. Smurfette pulls out a big book of spells. Smurfette: I’m most certain Papa Smurf won’t mind if I use some spell to try and help. Smurfette searches and flips through pages until she sees a spell titled “Super Smurf.” She recognizes it as the familiar spell Brainy had used years ago to make himself a super Smurf to try and fight off Bigmouth. Smurfette: Glovey! I know how you can help your friend! Glovey runs back excitedly. He looks around and sees Smurfette holding a spell book. Glovey: I don’t know Smurfette… magic spells can be kinda uhm… dangerous. Smurfette: Just trust me. She begins to read from the spell book until a big “KABOOM!” is heard, leaving a big cloud of dust. Glovey appears standing with his eyes closed tightly. He opens them slowly and he feels the power which makes him feel excited. Glovey: Wow! You did it, Smurfette! Glovey begins to spin rapidly until he turns into a tiny blue tornado that lifts off and flies off towards the Great Chief, striking him down. Zowfee: Now there’s the familiar Glovey Smurf I know. Glovey: Sorry about that. I was kinda low on energy. But enough of this talking. Let’s Smurf him off once and for all using team work. Zowfee: I couldn’t have said it better myself. The Great Chief gets up and pulls on his hair and begins to yell gibberish words in anger. Glovey: Buckle up, bonehead. ‘Cause you’re going for a ride. Glovey makes an echoing scream and he spins and fires a big rainbow beam towards the Great Chief. The Grey counters it with his Smurf essence and makes a big beam come out as well. Zowfee makes a backflip to step back and he crosses his wrists together and fires his Specium Beam. Both Glovey’s and Zowfee’s beams get combined into a sparkling beam, that clashes and makes a big black hole that begins to suck everything in. Zowfee quickly shoots up into the air a big shield that protects the village and all the Smurfs. The Great Chief tries to resist being pulled in as he shouts more gibberish words. He then pulls Glovey’s foot to try and drag him. Glovey swings his foot around and performs his star kick, making the Great Chief get sucked into the black hole along with the many bodies of the Greys Smurfs, and the piles of wooden figures that were ready to come back to life again. Among those who got sucked in alive were the high elite leaders Bucky and Intelligence. He could still be heard cursing at Glovey Smurf. Great Smurf: This isn’t over weaklings! My hatred shall never die! I curse your world with my hate! My successor will come to make a great conquest on your Earth! Glovey is still outside the barrier and he resists being sucked in. He is pulled by Zowfee into the barrier. He then corsses his wrists again to make his signature Specium beam attack, which destroys the black hole. It was finally over. The shield disappears and everyone cheers as the battle ends and everything is back to normal. Glovey runs happily and tries to fly until he begins to feel weak and the spell wears off. He begins to shake his arms to stay in the air, but he falls and gets caught by Grandpa. He puts him down and both share a hug. Everyone begins to give each other a hug and handshake after that. Zowfee walks away as he sees his work is done. He stares up the sky as the clouds fade away and the smoke disappears, revealed to have been part of a curse which was now lifted. Glovey notices the Sunwalker alone as he stares at the morning sky. His chest begins to blink rapidly as it begins to beep. Zowfee: I must leave now, prince of the Sun. If you ever need me to return, use the Sun’s capsule to summon me. I will be ready for your duties. Farewell. The armored figure leaps off and heads straight to the sun where he disappears. Smurfette follows behind Glovey. Smurfette: Who was he? Glovey: His name is Zowfee. He’s my brother in arms, and he lives to serve me. Smurfette: Where is he going? Glovey: Back to the land of light, the Sun. By the way, thank you for helping me out there. That spell really packed a kick, for a while though. Both walk together to join the others as they begin to gather around for the leaders to speak. Hendry: It was a great honor to fight alongside you Belgians. Although you had may have lost your village, you did gain new allies. I do Smurf that we meet again in different Smurfier circumstances. I am proud to call you my brothers. Papa Smurf: your words are kind, Hendry. You and your clan are always welcomed to return whenever you please. Gutsy, Claire, Clumsy, Arnold, and Aksel all join Glovey and Smurfette. Smurfette appears dressed in her normal clothes again as she holds the grey uniform. Claire: It’s a shame. She didn’t have to be evil. She really wasn’t evil. Aksel: We are all God’s children. Everyone can be saved. I truly believed she was. Gutsy: Aye, I sensed she was a true Smurfsman in the inside. They all head out into the forest and put her clothes in a box and put flowers around it as they keep a moment in silence. Mother Nature appears before the Smurfs, which surprises them. Mother Nature: I can see you all went through the troublesome times these days. I am most certain we have all learned something here. Askel: Everyone can repent, and everyone can be saved. Arnold: We never met her, but it truly would’ve been an honor to have known her. Especially me, with my passion for brave Smurfs. Mother Nature smiles and she waves her wand over the box. It begins to shimmer and it disappears and slowly, the Smurfette is seen appearing again. She is almost like a twin to Smurfette, with the exception of her colors. Her eyes are no longer red, but blue. She wears a grey dress with grey Smurf shoes and a grey Smurf hat. Nova: My name is Nova, and I wish to be a Smurf… She begins to cry and gets on her knees. Nova: Please forgive me for all the unsmurfy things I had smurfed. Aksel puts his hand on her forehead. She gets up and smiles as she hugs him. Mother Nature: You have been born again. You can start doing good deeds by helping others do good. Nova: I understand my fate. Arnold: If I may, Miss Nature. I would love to Smurf with her wherever she goes, if it’s okay with yee Nova… Nova: That would be Smurfy. Arnold feels attracted to Nova as he holds her hands. Mother Nature then disappears after they all disband back to the Smurf village. Claire hugs Gutsy tightly as tears run out her eyes. Claire: I’m gonna miss you you old coot! Gutsy: Promise to visit us again, laddie. The Smurfs wave goodbye as they see the Scots leave to the woods and head to the beach for their boats and ships. The Smurfs stare at everything in ruins. Soon, Papa Smurf begins to send all the Smurfs to start cleaning and to help one another repair the village again. Smurfette goes to help Nanny and the Smurflings clean as the babies watch in laughter. Glovey and Grandpa go to the woods to speak to Mother Nature. Mother: Yes, this evil truly was the work of Nemesis. Fear not though, for he is very far away. He is lost on an island. Grandpa: We mustn’t get too comfortable. He can still try something again. This truly was one of his most evil schemes he had ever made. Glovey pulls out the diamond from his pocket and hands it to Grandpa, who puts it back into the box and locks it as he puts it inside his beard. Mother Nature: All I can suggest is that we all prepare and get ready for anything, whether it be Nemesis or anyone else. Glovey and Grandpa return to the village and begin to dig with their own hands as they bury the long life stone again. From far away, Arnold and Nova are walking together holding hands. Arnold picks a flower and hands it other. She responds by giving him a passionate kiss and then the two walk away. It is revealed that Nemesis was watching this in his crystal ball. He picks it up and slams it on a wall. Nemesis: Grrraaaahh! Hmph! No matter. That was just a warning. My next plot will be more thought out. That stone will be mine. THE END Category:Smurf Me Up Episodes Category:Enriquearreguin777's articles Category:Army Of Grey Chapters